La herencia
by Minino Rosa
Summary: no todo es como tiene que ser, sobretodo en el amor y yugi lo descubrira en una herencia que recibira, aveces perdemos la razón por una trajedia y pasamos la eternidad enmendando errores, literalmente yugioh no es mio solo me divierto
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenso con una cuantiosa herencia que recibiría un pequeño y alegre tricolor de nombre Yugi pero no nos adelantemos primero lo primero.

Bueno estamos aquí reunidos pera leer el testamento de la señora Yulian Menet su apellido de casada, de soltera Muto Tía abuela de Yugi Muto y Hermana del Sr. Salomon Muto, sus únicos parientes vivos - recitaba un hombre ya de avanzada edad de traje negro a los presentes- bien a hora procederé a abrir el sobre que guarda su ultima voluntad y lo leeré en voz alta- así el hombre abrió el gran sobre amarillo que contenían los papeles y procedió a leer.

Se que las palabras de una anciana solitaria no son de interés y que e estado mucho tiempo sola y quisiera en pesar estas primeras lineas para mi hermano. Se que no nos hemos hablado en 50 años, tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo con mi relación con mi difunto marido Boran Menet, pero hermano mi vida con el fue maravillosa y espero a estas alturas estar con el y con mi hijo reunidos en el cielo, Espero que estés bien de salud y que te cuides yo sinceramente te cuidare desde donde este.

mis siguientes palabras son para mi sobrino nieto Yugi, sabes aunque tu nunca me conociste yo a ti si y no te asustes no los espiaba te vi en fotografías que tenían amigos en común tu abuelo y yo y déjame decirte que eres muy parecido a mi hijo Yami que el destino me lo quito de 18 años en plena juventud de vida fue muy triste esa etapa para mi ya que era mi único hijo, pero ya lo veré de nuevo.

Bueno como sabrán o quisas no Yugi Muto te nombro mi heredero universal de todo lo que tengo el abogado te entregara después y con mayor detalle exactamente lo que es. pero entre lo que te dejo esta mi casa donde viví con mi marido e hijo, donde te pido como única petición que te vayas a vivir por lo menos 1 año para que puedas recibir toda la herencia. Por favor te pido que lo cumplas, solo quiero que conozcas como fue mi vida y que me aprecies un poco, después si quieres puedes venderla, demolerla o donarla lo que quieras, quédate con amigos o con quien quieras pero por favor cumple ese deseo a una pobre anciana a la que ya no le queda nada. Y hermano no me olvido de ti pero se que ya estas viejo y que tu nieto te compartirá de lo que reciba.

Bueno y esta es su ultima voluntad joven Yugi Muto esta de acuerdo con cumplir la ultima voluntad de la señora Menet - pregunto el notario a un callado chico

Señor yo no conosi a esa tía pero sinceramente deseo complacerla, pero mis estudios no los puedo interrumpir -contesto afligido Yugi

Por eso no se preocupe pude tomar clases particulares o por Internet como guste la casa es una antigüedad pero la señora Menet siempre la actualizaba en eso no tendrá problemas- contesto el notario

bueno en ese caso hablare con unos amigos y le pediré que vallan con migo y cumpliré lo que me manda mi tía-Yugi

bien le explicare algunas otras cosas que debe de saber- y así le explico otros asuntos referentes al tema. Y mas tarde en su casa y estaban sus amigos con el platicando.

Y entonces Yugi dices que un tía que ni conociste te dejo una herencia y para cobrarla te tienes que quedar en una casa 1 año y nos pides que te acompañemos, que lo de la escuela que sinceramente no me importa ya esta arreglado- pregunto un rubio de nombre Joey

Joey, Yugi ya te lo explico 5 veces y asta a hora entiendes- recriminaba un castaño de corte militar de nombre Tristan

Bueno quería estar seguro y Yugi cuenta con migo yo te acompaño a donde sea- Joey

Enserio y no vas a pedir permiso primero-Yugi

Yo no tengo que pedir permiso no vivo con mis padres soy total mente independiente- con un arie de grandeza respondió Joey

Creo que Yugi se refería a Kaiba tu controlador digo tu novio - haciendo burla Tristan

Ni me menciones a ese neko arrastrado que no me tiene muy contento- un enojado Joey

Y a hora que fue - pregunto Yugi

me gano en un nuevo juego y luego me dijo que practicara porque era terrible -Joey con ojitos de cachorro regañado

y eres terrible de que te quejas - Tristan burlón

Tristan de lado de quien estas-Pregunto Joey

Del que va a ganar - respondió sonriente Tristan

ay con estos amigos para que quiero enemigos -Joey

jajajajaja rieron los 3 amigos

oye Yugi y cuando tienes que estar en la casa -pregunto el rubio

Bueno en dos semanas dijo el notario que estaba bien para que tuviera tiempo de arreglar mis cosas y ayudar a mi abuelo para dejar la tienda lista para que el no batalle el solo, con eso de que se va a quedar y solo me visitara de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estemos bien, Y así entre platicas y juegos se paso la tarde de estos amigos.

Mientras en una vieja y gran casona a 3 horas de ciudad domino en medio casi de la nada una joven de unos 20 años de pelo negro y ojos verdes que usaba un vestido negro caminaba por un pasillo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca donde estaba un joven vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa sencilla blanca de manga larga con los 2 primeros botones abiertos y descalzo

Ya llamo el notario dijo que el joven llegara en dos semanas con unos amigos-la joven de vestido

Mel sabes como es- el joven

No solo lo e visto en unas fotografías que tenia la señora Yulian-Mel

Necesito que cuando lleguen impidas que entren al sótano no devén llegar al baúl, no devén averiguar que paso, no quiero que ocurra de nuevo-el joven

Note preocupes me las ingeniare, pero lo que me preocupa eres tu- Mel

Yo porque- el joven

llevas muerto mas de 30 años, te parese poco Yami- Mel

Mel pequeña Mel yo estaré bien eso no importa ademas tu eres la que lleva 5000 años viendose de 20 dudo que sea yo el mas extraño-Yami- y no creo que tengan tu don

Pero y si alguno puede, yo no soy la única en el mundo con privilegios- Mel

Eso ya lo veremos, no nos preocupemos a hora, por certo ya esta la cena-Yami con una sonrisa

Tu no comes que te preocupa-Mel crusandose los brasos

Lose pero me gusta el aroma-Yami

Tu no cambias - Mel-marchándose de la habitación


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían transcurrido las dos semanas y en una pequeña estación de tren, de un pequeño pueblo 4 personas llegaban a su casi destino.

Valla pero que cansado estoy- se estiraba un rubio

Note quejes dormiste todo el camino-le decía un castaño de ojos azules

Ay seto pero aun así fue cansado-volvía a decir Joey

Oigan y a hora que a donde vamos-interrumpió tristan

Pues según el notario cruzando la calle frente ala vía ay un taxi que nos llevara directo a la casa-dijo yugi

Bien pues vayamos que esperamos- dijo joey

Cruzaron la calle y el taxista era un señor que no parecía muy amable ya que no quería llevarlo, pero los llevo y en el camino iban platicando

Oiga y como es la casa- pregunto yugi curioso

Es muy grande por lo menos se ve por fuera yo la verdad nunca me le acerco- contesto el taxista

Porque? -pregunto de nuevo

Porque esta maldita-contesto

Como porque dice eso-yugi

Hace 30 años el hijo de la viuda, su difunta tía, se volvió loco y se mato-dijo el taxista

Como explíquese no que murió de enfermedad-yugi

Bueno dicen que el joven cuando cumplió los 18 años en peso a comportarse extraño en peso a salir menos de la casa y a encerarse en la biblioteca de la casa, que comía cada vez menos y casi no dormía el día que murió había una tormenta el joven salio a caballo ya que era un gran jinete, pero en una tormenta comprenderán que no era buena idea dicen que cabalgo directo al rió que estaba varios kilómetros detrás de la casa y que se aventó con todo y caballo, y la corriente que era muy violenta se lo llevo ahogándolo-relato el hombre

Y donde fue enterado me gustaría visitar su tumba -yugi

Pues ay una tumba pero no ay cuerpo-taxista

Como es eso-yugi

Si es que aunque encontraron al caballo varios kilómetros rió abajo el cuerpo del joven nunca se encontró y nunca se enterró así que solo se hizo la tumba en su memoria-respondió

Y por estar muy entretenidos con la historia que le contaban no se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino la enorme casona.

Bueno ya llegamos -dijo el taxista

Y cuando todos voltearon se sorprendieron era una casa grande quizá no como la de kaiba pero aun así era grande y muy bella tenia un toque rustico antiguo pero muy bello y delicado descendieron del taxi bajaron sus maletas y antes de irse el taxista les dijo una ultima cosa

Dicen que el fantasma del joven ronda la casa tengan cuidado-y se fue

Valla no pudo decir simplemente que les valla bien-rezongo joey

Ya olviden lo solo son cosas que dice la gente -dijo yugi para que ya no se hablara del tema

Caminaron a la puerta y esta se abrió dejando ver a una joven que los esperaba con una sonrisa tranquila

Hola tu debes ser yugi el sobrino de la señora-dijo

Si y tu debes ser Mel la joven que trabaja en la casa-dijo yugi

Así es pero pasen los instalare ya para que descansen antes de la cena-Mel

Valla asta que dicen algo agradable no como el taxista-dijo joey

El taxista que dijo-Mel con una cara curiosa e inocente ocultando su preocupasion

Nada solo que el fantasma del hijo de la tía de yugi espanta que se volvió loco o algo así-dijo joey

Bueno no se que les dijo ese señor pero lo que me dijo la señora fue que su hijo enfermo mucho, se debilito y la noche que murió el joven se avía enterado que su padre quedo atrapado en la tormenta cuando arreaban el ganado cerca del rió y en un impulso fue a buscarlo pero lamentablemente el joven por su estado de salud y mala visión por el clima callo al rió y la corriente se lo llevo -dijo con mucha tristeza

Lo dices como si lo hubieras visto-dijo tristan

Yo no, es solo que la señora me lo contó con tanta tristeza que me trasmitió el sentimiento-contesto-pero bueno los llevare a su habitación -cambiando de tema

Y todos se sintieron mal era una historia triste de un simple accidente y comenzaron a caminar a las habitaciones en la segunda planta.

Bueno joven castaño en pico cuyo nombre no conosco-dijo con una sonrisa

Tristan soy tristan-dijo sonriente

Bueno joven tristan esta es su habitación- era la habitación mas cercana a las escaleras y tristan entro a una linda habitación con una cama matrimonial amplia con baño propio color crema con todos los muebles de madera natural

Bueno los veré mas tarde a que hora es la cena?-pregunto antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación

A las 7 en 2 horas- ya que eran las 5 de la tarde

Por cierto el rubio es joey y kaiba el castaño, disculpa que no los presente antes-pidió yugi un poco apenado

Esta bien también fue mi culpa por no preguntar, bueno joven joey lo llevare a su habitación, después a usted joven Kaiba y yugi usted el ultimo-dijo mel

No yo me quedo con joey -dijo el castaño molesto

Por que -pregunto mel inocente

Porque es mi novio y no lo voy a dejar solo le molesta-recibió su respuesta

No, solo que entonces les daré un habitación mas grande de las que había preparado -contesto amable

Y los llevo a una habitación a mediasion del corredor era mas grande que la de tristan con dobla armario, un baño privado amplio, muchas cosas lindas, donde rápido entraron y cerraron la puerta

Yugi solo se sonrió y mel camino mas al fondo del pasillo, llego a la ultima puerta y la abrió

Esta es la habitación principal y el cuarto de la señora no se si lo quiere o quiere otro cuarto-pregunto curiosa

Yugi vi que el cuarto estaba intacto con todas las cosas que supuso eran de su tía, y pidió otro cuarto

Lo llevo de regreso por el corredor y el otro corredor al final abrió otra puerta mostrando un cuarto azul celeste y gris muy grande y hermoso con una cama con postes y velos de seda trasparente muebles de madera de caoba negra que lejos a hacerlo ver tétrico o tenebroso lo así lucir bello

Bueno lo dejo que descanse si requiere ayuda llámame -se despido y salio de la habitación

Yugi tomo ropa y entro al baño una tina inmensa, una regadera, un elegante baño y lavamanos, lleno la tina y se metió un largo rato, termino y se vistió salio y se recostó en la cama que era muy cómoda, mientras tanto en la cocina una joven preparaba todo para le mesa

Entonces que te perecieron-pregunto un hombre

Buenas personas deberías de verlos dos son pareja el otro viene solo y tu sobrino también se parase mucho a ti yami-le dijo mel muy tranquila

Lose su esencia es muy tranquila lo veré esta noche y a los demás-yami

Bueno ya termine los iré a llamar- y salio de la cocina

Rato después todos estaban en la mesa cenando tranquilamente, rieron y platicaron cómodamente, al terminar regresaron a sus habitaciones para descansar de todo el ajetreo del día, ya era tarde y todos dormían un joven los observaba yami entro al ultimo cuarto el de yugi que curiosamente era su habitación cuando el vivía se acerco a la cama corrió un poco el velo y observo a su ocupante, si que se paresia a el pero mas inocente y tranquilo se sentó en la cama aun lado, sintió un poco de curiosidad y estiro su mano a su rostro cero sus ojos y derepente así como se sentó se levanto algo asustado salio del cuarto y corrió a la habitación de mel entro sin siquiera avisar la despertó de una manera no muy amable sacudiéndola

Es el, es el no lo puedo creer es el-decía algo consternado

Deja de sacudirme y que te pasa no te entiendo explícate-exigió mel

Yugi es el -volvió a decir yami

Yugi, como no entiendo-seguía sin reaccionar

Es el mi luz, mi camino, quien debe ser mi compañero -dijo yami con mucha angustia

Estas seguro, tal ves no sea -cuestiono

Si es el lo sentí ya es hora-yami -no quiero que pase, no, ya no lo soportare, si fallo sera el final y ni siquiera lo conozco, no sabe nada de mi error

Tranquilo aun ay tiempo conocerlo, prepararlo y prepárate -dijo por ultimo mel


	3. Chapter 3

Yami dejo el cuarto de mel e intranquilo fue a la biblioteca donde estuvo hasta el amanecer pensaba como es que era el, su propia familia el elegido, su persona destinada si el no hubiera muerto tendría 48 años y yugi solo era un adolescente y sobre todo como se acercaría a el llegando y diciendo- hola soy tu pariente muerto de hace 30 años y tu mi luz destinado como mi pareja- eso era por demás raro hasta para el, dioses que iba a hacer tanto que lo había esperado y a hora no sabia que hacer, bueno si sabia su obligación, pero como lo aria.

Cuando el sol asomo sus rallos por la ventana y tocaron su rostro, yugi se despertó y con pereza miro la hora 6:57 am

No puede ser quiero dormir mas, es muy temprano-y se tapo la cara con la almohada,

Aun que ya no se pudo dormir se levanto derrotado -me siento molido creo que ya reciento el viaje de ayer-dijo entrando al baño, rato después ya listo bajo a la planta baja donde encontró a mel en el comedor preparando la mesa para el desayuno.

Buen día joven yugi descanso bien-pregunto sonriente mel

Buen día a ti también, si dormí bien aun que estoy molido-dijo

Debe ser el cansancio del viaje que ya lo resiente -le dijo mel

Si eso era lo que venia pensando y dime hace mucho que te levantaste-pregunto curioso yugi

A las 6 para estar lista a las 6:30 para las labores -respondió

Tan temprano-dijo sorprendido

Si es mi trabajo-respondió tranquila

Y desde cuando trabajas aquí-pregunto a hora que estaba cómodo y solo, quiso investigar

Desde hace 5 años -dijo

Que edad tienes digo si no te enojas-pregunto nuevamente

No me molesta le responderé lo que quiera y tengo 22 años-dijo

22 entonces tenias 17 cuando llegaste aquí -yugi

A si es- dijo

Y como llegaste aquí-yugi

Bueno vera para que entienda mejor le platicare desde el principio, mi madre trabajo para la señora desde muy chica desde los 15 años pero cuando paso lo del joven, los señores decidieron vender todo y marcharse y despidieron a todo el personal mi madre se fue y ya no supo nada años después conoció a mi padre nací yo cuando y cuando yo tenia los 17 mi madre se encontró con la señora y le pidió que trabajara para ella solo que mi madre no pudo ya que estaba enferma pero le dijo que tenia una hija y que si a mi me podría dar ese trabajo, la señora acepto y yo comencé a trabajar-relato brevemente

A y tu mama esta bien-pregunto yugi

No murió unos meses después-dijo algo triste

Lo siento -yugi

Esta bien ya paso tiempo, pero dígame que quiere de desayuno y sus amigos vendrán-cambio de tema

Yugi pensó que la había incomodado y también cambio el tema-lo que prepare esta bien yo voy a ver si mis amigos vendrán ya o mas tarde- y así se fue rumbo a las habitaciones

Mel camino a la cocina y al entrar ya la esperaban

Que buena actriz ganarías un premio por tan buen drama -yami

Es la practica - y sonrió

Yugi llego a la primer habitación y llamo a tristan esta salio medio dormido y en cuanto supo de la como¡da se dispuso a alistarse para bajar.

Llego a la puerta de joey y toco se escucha un pace y entro kaiba estaba trabajando en el escritorio aun lado de la cama y joey dormía, le dijo al castaño que si iba a bajar a comer y el castaño le dijo que cuando fuera joey pero cuando voltearon a ver la cama esta estaba vacía y del otro lado ya estaba el rubio vestido para salir a el desayuno ya que estaba muy hambriento, bajaron a comer y se sorprendieron huevos revueltos, tocino, salchichas, pan tostado, diversos cereales, fruta picada, jugo de manzana, leche y mas platos deliciosos agradecieron y comieron, de rato en la sala comenzaron a platicar con mel

Dime mel como es que no te aburres en este lugar-pregunto joey

Bueno yo miro television un rato cuando termino mis labores-dijo tranquila

Que como que hay televisión donde-esta preguntndo tristan muy emocionado

Por el pasillo segundo puerta a la izquierda - y no dijo mas joey y tristan salieron corriendo en esa dirección

Ya me dejo solo mi cachorro- se quejo kaiba

Estamos nosotros- dijo yugi

Y cual es la diferencia -dijo el castaño mientras salia de la habitación a buscar a su fugitivo novio

Disculpa eso yugi un poco apenado

Esta bien, dígame joven que ara usted ira con sus mel sonriendo

Bueno no se, que mas haces para pasar el rato-pregunto

Bueno me gustan las historias-dijo

Valla cuéntame una -pidió yugi

esta bien le contare mi historia favorita-le dio, yugi pensó que seria la típica historia de amor que a cualquier chica le gusta y comenso a escuchar.

-dicen que hace muchos años hubo un faraón egipcio que muy joven se caso con una princesa de un reino vecino se querían mucho ya que se conocían desde muy pequeños pasaron muchos años y no tenían hijos lo cual enpeso a preocupar a la gente que acusaban de estéril a la reina y le comenzaron a pedir al faraón que se casara con otra para que la diera herederos pero el siempre se negaba, había quienes pensaban que el faraón amaba mucho a su reina y quienes que la reina lo embrujaba para que no la dejara, un día un mal amenazo el reino y el faraón salio a la batalla, algunas personas que pensaban que la reina era una bruja mala idearon matarla mientras dormía, y en la noche con cuidado entraron a la habitación que compartía con el soberano en la cama solo se apreciaba una silueta que dormía, sacaron sus espadas y la apuñalaron, tan rápido que fue que ni siquiera grito de dolor o se movió, solo la sangre se vio brotar y derepente un grito a sus espaldas la reina miraba con horror lo que habían hecho esas malas personas, llamo con rapidez a los guardias y mando encerar a esa personas, con lagrimas en lo ojos se acerco a la cama era su hermano quien había muerto en tan terrible acto, 2 días pasaron y el faraón volvió victorioso pero cansado y herido aunque no de gravedad pregunto a su reina porque lloraba, y la reina suplico su perdón como si hubiera cometido el peor pecado, el no entendía que pasaba y entonces la reina le contó lo que paso, el faraón enfurecido fue donde estaban esa personas y reclamo por sus actos, ellos también suplicaron piedad alegaron que la reina estaba viva que no los matara cruelmente, pero el rey no los escucho y los ejecuto el mismo con sus propias manos muy lentamente y en medio de un agonizante dolor, nadie había visto así al faraón tan segado por la ira y con esa misma ira desato todo su poder en contra de su propio pueblo estaba fuera de control y nada parecía detenerlo la magia oscura se apodero de el, la reina trato de pararlo pero no pudo y entonces decidió usar su propia magia y con ella absorbió todo el mal, tristeza y rencor conteniendolo en un libro que juro a los dioses proteger con su vida y a cual quier sacrificio para que todo ese terrible mal no destruyera al mundo y los dioses aceptaron su petición y la nombraron su guardiana permanente hasta que el faraón lo destruyera con varias condiciones y dejara de ser una amenaza, lamentablemente el faraón murió ya que sus heridas empeoraron y fueron fatales y sin poder destruir el libro la amenaza latente dicen que sigue aun en nuestros tiempos hasta que el faraón regrese y cumpla con las condiciones que le pusieron para poder destruir el libro y entonces tener una vida feliz

wow-fue lo único que pudo decir yugi


	4. Chapter 4

wow -fue lo que dijo yugi

y le gusto la historia joven yugi-pregunto mel

si estuvo increíble, pero tengo dudas-dijo yugi

cuales -pregunto curiosa

porque el hermano de la reina estaba en la cama? y porque desato su furia con su reino si su reina estaba bien?-dijo yugi

bueno lo sabrá después, ya me tengo que ir-dijo y se fue

pero que rara es la señorita mel-dijo yugi ante la acción de mel de dejarlo con dudas pero lo ignoro después de todo solo era una historia ya después sabría

rato después yugi buscando a sus amigos fue a dar a la biblioteca donde comenso a husmear y ver varias cosas interesantes no solo había libros, sino que también había artefactos antiguos entre ello una pequeña caja dorada con inscripciones egipcias que al abrirla tenía pequeñas piezas como si fuera un rompecabezas las admiraba como si fueran lo mas increíble del mundo tanto que ni cuenta se dio que lo observaban.

es el rompecabezas milenario-dijeron

aaaaa -grito del susto yugi volteando y viendo a la persona que lo asusto -mel por favor no me asuste así

disculpe no pensé que estaba tan concentrado -dijo tranquila

como dijiste que se llamaba esto -pregunto yugi pasado el susto

rompecabezas milenario-dijo mel

y como sabes su nombre? y que cosa es?-pregunto yugi

bueno la señora me dijo ya que ella las compro para su hijo-dijo mel-ya que el era fanático de la historia antigua

valla y sabes la historia de este rompecabezas?-yugi

bueno según me platico la señora el artefacto lo hizo un faraón para su amor prohibido-contesto

como esta eso? -yugi

bueno según se, un rey estaba enamorado de una persona prohibida y mando hacer el rompecabezas para esa persona que representaba lo complicado de su amor y que el día que fuera resuelto por su amor, por fin estarían juntos eternamente, pero nunca fue resuelto se dice que murieron jóvenes, pero que en otra vida se encontraran y entonces podrán estar juntos -le relato mel

mel crees que pueda tratar de resolverlo? - pregunto yugi

claro todo lo de la casa es suyo -le respondió-y a hora que lo recuerdo yo venia porque ya esta la comida

que ya, que rápido pasa el tiempo-dijo yugi y ambos fueron al comedor donde ya estaban los demás

Así paso ese día, por la noche yugi trato de resolver el rompecabezas y así comenzaron a pasar los días casi una semana yugi ya llevaba la mitad del rompecabezas esa noche cuando se fue a dormir estaba intranquilo en sus sueños ·no miraba nada todo era oscuridad, no había nadie pero tenia tanto miedo solo se veía a si mismo una pequeña luz que brotaba de el, de su alma estaba apunto de llorar cuando delante de el apareció otra luz que parecía una puerta entro por ella y estaba en su habitación pero había algo inusual una persona que no era el estaba acostado paresia intranquilo se retorcía en la cama pero no lo podía ver estaba cubierto por una gran sabana, cuando una señora de unos 38 años entraba a la habitación y se acercaba a la cama y lo descubría un poco el joven se paresia a el solo que mas grande y estaba amarado y amordazado, eso lo alarmo por instinto se acerco para escuchar lo que la señora decía.

hijo tranquilo vine a darte las medicinas por favor tomatelas para que te mejores pronto -y la mujer retiro la mordaza

mama por favor déjame el esta muerto yo quiero ir con el -suplicaba con desesperación y llorando, cosa que le partió el corazón a su madre

hijo pero quien murió? no te entiendo -preguntaba angustiada la mujer

mi amor, se murió mi vida, mi razón de estar aquí -decía el joven con tanto dolor que yugi quería abrasarlo para darle consuelo

hijo por favor no se quien sea esa persona pero ya conocerás otra-le decía su madre

no no no, era el, solo el, siempre el a sido mi vida déjame ir, déjame, déjame -decía aun con mas desesperación, la mujer ya sin poder contener su llanto abandono la habitación, yugi sintió una lagrima caer y sintió propio el dolor del joven como si lo compartieran ya no quería verlo, no podía ayudarlo y eso lo hacia sentir peor casi morir, se giro y la escena cambio era la misma habitación y el mismo joven pero estaba de pie se veía mal delgado, demacrado de su rostro con ojeras de muchos días, apenas se sostenía caminaba ala puerta diciendo unas palabras una despedida que parecía estar dirigida para nadie ya que no había nadie en el cuarto excepto yugi

te amo, siempre lo hecho pero lo nuestro nunca es posible, porque, que hicimos mal, solo amarnos el uno al otro, yo quiero estar contigo aun en la muerte si esa es la única manera es un precio muy pequeño por conocerte, si es estúpido amar a quien no conoces pero fue tan real ese sentimiento que no se puede negar, porque te fuiste antes de verte, antes de tocar tu piel y tus labios, yo te seguiré a si sea al fin del mundo en cualquier lugar donde te encuentres por favor prométeme que nos encontraremos un día y que ya no me vas a dejar como yo nunca te dejare-el joven derramaba lagrimas y estaba de pie como esperando una respuesta, yugi no supo porque simplemente dijo -lo prometo-y vio entonces como el joven salia de el cuarto, yugi lloraba no lo entendía que pasaba porque le dolía, camino a la ventana llovía tanto que que apenas se distinguía, pero pudo ver un caballo correr como si su vida dependiera de eso perdiendoce a la distancia y entonces supo que ese era el final de aquel joven.

yugi despertó con lagrimas brotando de sus ojos sentía su corazón roto, se sentía destrozado, trato de calmarse, volteo a ver el reloj y eran las 4:12 am, muy temprano se recostó de nuevo y poco a poco se quedo dormido, esta vez mas tranquilo, no se percato que en un rincón oscuro yacía el joven de sus sueños que lo observaba con dolor diciendo unas ultimas palabras antes de marcharse-perdóname pero te lo tengo que decir en algún momento que mejor que mostrándote un poco de lo que paso, siento causarte dolor, pero pronto pasara.


	5. Chapter 5

cuando yugi volvió a abrir los ojo ya era de día solo que los rallos del sol no le pegaban, las cortinas estaban cerradas, vio la hora 9:45 am que tarde debía levantarse, se ducho y vistió para salir rápidamente, transcurrió el día normal y por la tarde se encero a trabajar en ese rompecabezas, las horas pasaban y no parecía quererse detener, ni sus estudia le parecían importar,paso el tiempo y anocheció, esa noche tendría otro sueño.

-el estaba en la habitación que usaba pero de nuevo estaba el otro joven sentado cerca del escritorio paresia entretenido con algo, yugi se acerco y lo vio que casi armaba el rompecabezas solo paresia faltarle 2 piezas y lo terminaba, el joven parecía feliz, muy sonriente, este se dispuso a poner las ultimas piezas y lo termino lo admiraba era una pequeña pirámide que derepente comenzó a brillar casi segandolo, cuando al fin pudo distinguir algo el joven estaba desmayado en el suelo quiso ayudarlo pero no podía moverse estaba asustado.

es solo un recuerdo -se escucho una voz profunda pero tranquila

yugi quiso girarse pero seguía sin poder se mover -quien eres?-pregunto con inseguridad

tienes que armar el rompecabezas y descubrir tu pasado

que pasado de que hablas y por que no das la cara-decía yugi

estoy delante de ti-dijo la voz

y porque no te veo?-pregunto yugi

me veras cuando estés listo a hora devez dormir tranquilamente -dijo la voz

yugi comenso a sentir que se desvanecía -pero al menos dime tu nombre?-pregunto

yami- contesto y yugi volvió a su cuarto, a su cama donde su sueños comenzaron a ser placidos

pasaron algunas horas y amaneció y aunque descanso se sentía mal, la puerta fue abierta por mel que traía una bandeja en las manos

buen día joven que bien que despertó-dijo mel sonriendo

que por que dices eso que hora es?-pregunto yugi

bueno es que son las 2 de la tarde-dijo mel mas seria

quuueeee como? porque ? que paso?-pregunto yugi asustado

bueno vine temprano y usted tenia fiebre llame al doctor vino y le dejo este medicamento que le traigo -dijo mostrando el contenido de la charola que era un jarabe y jugo

bueno pero yo me siento bien me voy a levantar-dijo yugi haciendo el intento

no el medico dijo que reposara, tome su medicina y le traeré su comida- dijo mel decidida

bien pero en lo que regresas me das mi rompecabezas-dijo yugi

claro lo que quiera-le dio la medicina y el rompecabezas y se fue

bien sigamos solo me faltan 6 piezas-se dijo

estuvo un rato y puso 2 piezas, y justo en ese momento llego mel.

le traje crema de champiñones y papa espero le guste -dejando la charola en la mesita de alado de la cama

gracias -yugi

por cierto sus amigos lo querían ver, pero como tiene que descansar les dije que mas tarde para que reposara tranquilo un rato mas -mel

esta bien mas tarde los veo-respondió empezando a comer y mel se retiro

estaba tranquilo después de un rato, ya había comido pero no entendía como era que se había enfermado si se sentía bien estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando entraron sus amigos asta que

YUGI COMO SIGUES -grito un escandaloso rubio al momento que se lanzaba a la cama para abrazar al pequeño

joey deja a yugi estuvo muy enfermo -dijo kaiba al momento que lo cargaba para quitárselo de encima

si joey apenas se recupera -dijo tristan

ya tranquilos me siento bien-dijo yugi

si pero fue horrible cuando estuvimos en la mañana y no despertabas nos asustamos-joey

si fue un susto terrible estabas ardiendo en fiebre y no se te bajaba suerte que el doc que vino era bueno-tristan

si bueno yo estoy bien, pero díganme que hicieron hoy?-pregunto yugi

bueno mel preparo todo para que diéramos un paseo por el rió-dijo joey

valla se divirtieron-yugi

no tu empleada solo quería alegar a tus amigos para que descansaras mejor ya que no se te quitaban de encima-dijo kaiba

yugi solo sonrió nervioso, ya se imaginaba como se habían portado.

paso un rato y sus amigos se despidieron y mel volvió

joven que quiere de cenar quiere algo en especial-le pregunto

solo un poco de leche-pidió, y mel salio y en pocos minutos volvió con la leche la dejo y se retiro, yugi siguió con su rompecabezas y en un rato casi lo termino solo una pieza y terminaba en la ultima pieza estaba la imagen de un ojo pero recordó su sueño en el que el joven al completarlo se desmayo, y si le hacia daño? no ese solo era un raro sueño por el cambio de vida, si eso era y puso esa pieza cero lo ojos esperando algo, pero nada paso y se sonrió, pues que esperaba, si que la fiebre le había afectado, ya era tarde y decidió mejor dormir

-estaba en un cuarto que esta vez no era el que ocupaba, paresia algo antiguo, con mucho lujo, el traía una túnica arriba de las rodillas, tobilleras y muñequeras de oro muy bien labradas, estaba de pie solo cuando alguien se acerco por la espalda y sintió que lo tocaban pero no se asusto al contrario le gusto como si ya lo esperara, sintió uno labios recorrer su nuca, sus hombros, unas manos que tocaban sin medida cada parte de su cuerpo y el solo lo permitía, era tan placentero y derepente fue cargado y quiso ver el rostro de quien lo cargaba y lo hacia sentir bien pero no pudo verlo miraba su rostro borroso, lo cual era extraño ya que veía el resto del cuerpo y los alrededores con mucha claridad, estando en la cama su compañero se subió sobre el y comenso a besarlo con tanta pasión que lo dejaba si aire, lo tocaba sin pudor mientras le quitaba la ropa, pero el no se quedaba atrás ya que también tocaba el otro cuerpo sin vergüenza como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo, cuando estuvieron desnudos el mayor se acomodo entre sus piernas y se metió de un solo golpe en su interior esto no le dolió nada solo sentía placer que le nublaba todos los sentidos, el vaivén comenso lento y poco a poco aumento el ritmo asta volverse salvaje y desenfrenado horas después ambos terminaron exhaustos y el mayor le dijo- -te amo nunca me cansare e hacerte mio.

en eso despertó y una luz lo cegó era el el rompecabezas que brillaba y una voz le dijo

disfrutaste de tu sueño -

volteo y miro a quien le hablaba -tu eres tu-


	6. Chapter 6

tu, eres tu -fueron sus únicas palabras.

era el el chico de sus sueños el que había resolvido primero el rompecabezas y o por dios a hora era claro, era el también el otro chico de su ultimo sueño donde había estado con el, y su rostro se puso mas rojo que todas las cosas rojas existentes en el mundo por la pena.

no te apenes yo te amaba y aun lo hago-la dijo el otro como lo mas natural

quien eres? y como sabes lo que pienso?-pregunto con un poco de miedo yugi

ya te lo había dicho, soy yami, y se lo que piensas por que estamos conectados- y se acerco y lo beso, beso que yugi no rechazo aunque tampoco acepto estaba tan confundido, que no sabia que hacer pero lo que siguió si que lo sorprendió.

quiero hacerte mio-le dijo yami con mucho deseo, y si yugi ya estaba rojo a hora era un arcoiris de puros tonos de rojo y hasta morado ya que no estaba respirando bien

yami esperaba su respuesta pero yugi no decía nada, así que procedió y beso su cuello comenso a desabrochar su pijama y a retirársela, besaba y lamia cada centímetro de su piel, era tan suave y dulce, quería devorarlo de un solo bocado, yugi por instinto metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa de yami su piel estaba fría, pero aun así le quito la camisa para sentir sus pieles chocar y todo comenso a ponerse mas candente poco a poco se fueron desnudando el uno al otro, yami se posiciono entre las piernas del pequeño cuerpo bajo el, cuando derepente yugi reacciono y aventó al mayor legos de el y el mayor legos de molestarse se disculpo era muy pronto.

Yo lo siento es muy pronto y tu casi no sabes nada -yami

yo, no se, que pasa? que esta pasando?-yugi realmente estaba muy confundido como podía un extraño provocarlo de esa manera y el querer que pasara

iré a buscar a mel para que ella te explique, ella sabe mas-dijo mientras se vestía y desapareció en las sombras de la habitación

yugi quedo solo no entendía la confusión era mucha y las respuestas no eran claras, tal vez otra vez tenia fiebre y estaba alucinando, si eso tenia que ser, a el jamas le había interesado un chico, bueno tampoco una chica, pero eso era porque no conocía a la indicada, y si era indicado y si fuera chico pero no se dio cuenta de sus propios gustos, el jamas había pensado en eso en amor, pero no quiso pensar mas o le estallaría la cabeza debía dormir y pensar mas tranquilo, estaba por volver a sus mundo de sueños cuando, la puerta fue tocada y entro mel-

buenos noches joven -dijo mel mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba

yugi no sabia que hacer, derepente quiso llorar y se aferro al cuerpo de la joven para pedir consuelo que no le fue negado ni por un instante, estaba tan mal y la joven lo hacia sentir tranquilo, mel espero tranquilamente a que esta se calmara, de nada serbia hablar si yugi no se calmaba y la escuchaba para que entendiera, yugi se tranquilizo después de barios minutos y comenso a preguntar-

que esta pasando?-fue la primer pregunta

yugi recuerdas la historia de la reina que no tenia hijos y que el rey no quería abandonar?-pregunto

a la que le mataron al hermano y su esposo enloqueció- fue su respuesta

si esa historia-le confirmo

pero me dejo muchas dudas esa historia -se quejo yugi

bueno vamos a resolverlas a hora-dijo mel- pero antes, porque esta desnudo?-pregunto ya sospechando la respuesta

yugi se puso rojo, no se había vestido volteo para que no viera su vergüenza topandoce con la vista de yami hay de pie tan tranquilo y yugi dijo casi por inercia

fue el, el quiso y me asusto y no supe que hacer- y no dijo mas, mel se levanto y gritándole yami le dijo

QUE TE PASA, ES UN NIÑO, NO PIENSAS? QUE INCONSCIENTE ERES, MAS VALE QUE TE LARGUES Y SI LO VUELVES A INTENTAR SIN QUE EL QUIERA, NO SE COMO LE HAGO PERO TE MATO, AUNQUE YA ESTÉS MUERTO-lo dijo con tanta ira que yami no tentó a su suerte que mejor se fue, quedando solos en el cuarto yugi y mel

bueno en que me quede a si para que entiendas mejor te contare la historia completa-mel

la historia completa, como no me lo dijiste todo-yugi

bueno no, para que entiendas lo primero es lo primero fue hace 5000 años -dijo

5000 años eso es mucho-dijo yugi

si, no interrumpas o no vas a entender -fue levemente regañado

lo siento -dijo apenado

bueno primero te explicare esto, yami fue ese faraón, yo la reina y tu mi hermano muerto-dijo y no pudo evitar ver como yugi habría los ojos en impresion pero continuo con la historia - cuando yo tenia 12 años mi padre me dijo que me casaría con el príncipe heredero de Egipto que tenia 10 años y yo acepte, me dijo que iría a pasar una temporada a Egipto para conocernos, entonces yo le pedí que tu me acompañaras tu tenias 8 años y el no se negó ya que no eras el heredero de nuestro reino, cuando llegamos y conocimos al príncipe tu y el congeniaron muy bien jugaban todo el tiempo y yo pensé que era normal que el te prefiriera, tu sabes se sentía mas cómodo con otro niño que con una niña, estando en ese reino con el, en nuestro reino comenso una guerra que duro varios años y nuestro padre le pidió al padre de yami que nos recibiera mientras durara la guerra y este acepto, paso el tiempo 5 años y crecimos como seria natural, tu y el seguían siendo los mejores amigos amenos eso creía, un día yo estaba caminando por los jardines traseros del palacio buscándolos y valla que si los encontré, estaban como decirte, bueno estaban besandoce -no sonaba tan mal para yugi un beso no era malo o si- y yami estaba arriba de ti y adentro también si entiendes lo que quiero decir verdad- yugi estaba que no lo creía -bueno por tu cara creo que si, yo no dije nada, no perecía forzarte al contrario tu correspondías y me fui yo no estaba molesta yo te quería mucho y a yami también ambos para mi eran mis hermanos pequeños, pero me preocupe los faraones tenían prohibido las relaciones con hombres y si los encontraban con uno estos debían morir para no ser una distracción ya que si se enamoraban eso podría afectar con la descendencia y que era un faraón sin herederos, por la noche los confronte y yami dijo que estaba a decidido a quedarse contigo a si tuviera que dejar su reino y en pesar de cero en cualquier otra parte, entonces yo le dije, que no, tu no ibas a padecer siendo pobre no lo merecías una vida miserable y que ademas era muy injusto si se querían merecían estar juntos, y se me ocurrió un plan.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Y bueno mi plan fue casarnos, como estaba acordado y tu te quedarías conmigo así estarían juntos y no seria tan sospechoso, planeamos varias cosas como que dormirías en un cuarto que estaba conectado con la camara de yami, pero en realidad tu estarías en el lecho de yami y yo en la otra habitación, que ante la gente el y yo seriamos la pareja ejemplar, aunque fueran ustedes los que se amaban, por los hijos que yo estaba enferma, yo sinceramente no quería estar con yami yo no lo quería, ni el ami, no de esa manera solo como hermanos y demás cosas que se pudieran presentar y representar un problema, nuestra boda de todas maneras seria 2 años después y teníamos tiempo de planear todo bien, con lo que no contábamos era que el padre de yami enfermo y se tuvo que adelantar todo, por fortuna todo estuvo bien, por lo menos asta que el faraón murió y yami asendio al trono, al principio no hubo tantos problemas pero pasaron unos años y la gente comenso a reclamar un heredero y ya se nos acababan las escusas querían que me dejara y tomara otra esposa que si le diera hijos pero hacer eso significaba que tu te fueras conmigo y eso no era posible, un día un gran mal se desato pero no era nada convencional era maldad pura y yami tenia que enfrentarla directamente y partió, lo que no sabíamos es que gente que creyó que yo embrujaba al faraón tratarían de asesinarme entraron de noche al palacio y me vieron dormir pero no era yo si no tu el que estaba en la cama y te apuñalaron pensando que era ami a quien despojaban de la vida, yo escuche ruido y me levante lo que vi fue horrible llame a los guardias y los apresaron, unos días después volvió yami y yo quise disculparme me sentía mal de no haberte cuidado, el fue a donde estaba tu cuerpo te abrazo y lloro luego se puso serio y fue a ver a los culpables de tu muerte y los mato con sus manos de una forma muy cruel, yo no sabia nadie lo sabia el mal al que enfrento no lo pudo destruir el lo absorbió para aprisionarlo en su cuerpo lo malo fue que el dolor de tu partida izo que se dejara llevar por esa maldad y comenso a destruir el pueblo a el no paresia importarle nada, yo llore en el templo de los dioses quería que se detuviera y los dioses me escucharon me dijeron como detenerlo pero a cambio debía hacer un sacrifico y yo acepte, como pude hice lo que dijeron y la mandad se separo de su cuerpo y quedo enserada en un libro del cual yo debo de proteger hasta que deje de ser una amenaza.

mel contuvo su relato , cuando yugi comezo a llorar

yami sufrió tanto y fue mi culpa-dijo yugi

no yugi, fue mía, yo pude haberlo evitado y no lo hice- dijo mel con culpa

y como? -pregunto yugi

pude haberlos separado cuando los descubrí- le contesto

y por que no lo hiciste-le dijo

por que se amaban y yo creí que sus amor seria mas fuerte que cualquier cosa por que hacia tina que ser pero gente mala lo arruino y ellos fueron los que sellaron mal su buen destino.-dijo mel

como puedes decir que ese era un buen destino-dijo yugi molesto

porque eso no era lo que tenia que pasar se suponía que estarían juntos y serian felices pero falto tiempo para que pasaran la prueba-dijo mel ya frustrada

cual prueba?-pregunto yugi desconcertado

el tiempo que estuve en Egipto yo la pase rezando a los dioses un día mientras pedía por ustedes, uno de ellos me hablo y me dijo que si su amor era de verdad, el se comprometería a realizar su sueño de estar juntos sin que la gente se opusiera y les puso una prueba pero por aquellos días paso todo y no pudieron completarla-dijo con tristeza

pero que prueba? -volvió a insistir

ya no importa ay cosas mas importantes- dejo mel

que cosas?- pregunto

el sello del libro esta por romperse y yami y tu deben detenerlo-dijo

pero porque no dijiste eso antes -dijo yugi

porque debía decirte las cosas desde el principio para lo comprendieras-dio

bueno yami sabe que hacer?-pregunto yugi

no- le respondió

porque no la has dicho?-pregunto yugi

porque el no sabe nada, bueno no tanto como te e dicho a ti-le aclaro

como, pues el que sabe?-pregunto

bueno el sabe que te amo, que moriste y que el murió días después por complicaciones de sus heridas, pero detalles de como tu moriste o porque su pueblo fue destruido, o de donde proviene el mal del libro, no eso no lo sabe- dijo mel

pero porque ?-pregunto

bueno es que yami es complicado y no es muy bueno escuchando, ademas de que no pone atención si no son historias de tu y el y lo mucho que se amaban- le dijo algo molesta

entonces el solo sabe cosas de nosotros y que sabe del libro?- pregunto

bueno de eso sabe que es una amenaza que solo el día que están juntos podrán detener ya que empezó con su separación y terminara con su unión en otra vida- le dijo

y entonces yo tengo que estar con el -dijo con algo de pena, pero mel paresia no entender- bueno tu sabes unirme tener intimidad - y mel por fin entendió

bueno no tan literal, si no quieres con que se amen basta, aunque dudo que no pase nada de aquí a que pase la batalla, ustedes dos no se podían separar y lo digo de forma literal y no me quejo disfrute el espectáculo varias veces- y ese ultimo comentario puso rojo a yugi

mel -fue lo único que dijo

que es verdad ustedes nunca se aguantaban mas de 5 minutos si estaban solo o creían estar solos-dijo

que pervertida- le dijo yugi

si y como no tienes idea, lastima que no había cámaras, ni Internet en aquel entonces - dijo entre risas mel

ya basta me avergüenzas-dijo yugi también riendo

bueno ya te dejo descansar buenas noches - le dijo

buenas noches- dijo yugi y mel salio del cuarto

ya afuera mel se fue a su habitación y yugi se quedo solo pensando

yami, no se si te amo, pero lo descubriré y te ayudare en lo que pueda- dijo antes de quedarse dormido


End file.
